


i look at you and see someone else

by lordelmogod



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: I should be doing my homework, Immediate regret, Jared from Your New Boyfriend - Freeform, Please dont read this please, Please what is this, The Onceler from The Lorax, True Love, Uhm, i cant believe i did this, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordelmogod/pseuds/lordelmogod
Summary: Jared has the perfect life: a beautiful girlfriend, a great job, a house.But what will happen when someone from his past resurfaces?Will he choose to keep his perfect life or ditch it for this eccentric man?Because really.How bad could he possibly be?
Relationships: The Onceler/Jared
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	i look at you and see someone else

Jared got home from work and sighed. Sure it wasn't as bad as a nine to five job, but it was still exhausting working with customers for hours every day. The only thing that made it better was going home to see his girlfriend. 

Heading to their room, he met Sally's eyes and smiled. She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek as he lay down on the bed, his whole body relaxing for the first time that day. His life was perfect. He could sleep in, go to work, come home, and be with his amazing girlfriend. 

So why didn't it feel like enough?

Sally kept pressuring him to take the next step and propose, or at least let her introduce him to her parents, but he didn't want that yet. 

Jared had no idea what he wanted and it was slowly destroying his relationship. Well, that wasn't completely true. He knew what he wanted, but he couldn't have that. He lost that chance a long time ago. It was one of his few regrets. A choice he shouldn't have made, shouldn't have decided so quickly, a choice he shouldn't have had to make in the first place. But he did make a choice, and that was on him. He couldn't undo it.

Telling Sally he would be right back, he walked to the basement of their home and let out a sob.

Even though he really loved Sally, he couldn't help but feel guilty for being with her. His heart belonged to someone else. 

As this thought went through his head, Jared's heart started beating faster and he was sure Sally could hear it in from upstairs.

He couldn't help but look across the room to a box that held his most prized possession. 

Shaking his head, Jared quickly went to the bathroom to wash his face before rejoining Sally in their room. 

For a minute, when he looked at her, instead of seeing Sally, he saw a beautiful man with gloves and a pink scarf.

But he wasn't there. 

Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone shove me off a cliff please and thank you.


End file.
